Betrayal and Regrets
by MariaABC
Summary: Inside information leads the squad on the trail of a trafficking ring, but members of the squad starts to receive threats as they investigate.
1. Chapter 1

"Who is Rollins talking too?" Olivia walked towards her office, noticing that Fin and Carisi were staring at Rollins and her visitor. "Hello?"

"Oh, sorry, Lieu. Just some guy who came in. He said he needed to talk to you, but Rollins volunteered to keep him company until you came." Olivia shook her head, and continued into her office. She set down her stuff and sat down in the black wheeled chair. She quickly typed in her password and logged into the computer before coming back out to greet the man.

She put a hand on Rollins back. "Lieutenant Benson." She put her hand out as Rollins stood up and left.

"Ma'am, could we please go somewhere private?" He shook her hand.

"Of course... Please, follow me. We will go to my office,," she smiled. "You'll have to excuse the mess please." She looked back at the man, and saw pain in his eyes. But not the pain she would see in victims' eyes, just a blank stare, type of pain.

She sat down in her chair, and he sat across from her. "May I ask what happened?" The man lowered his head and stared at the desk. He sighed.

"I... took part in an underage trafficking ring. We... sold and... offered services of girls, and boys to many different men. They are all children, the youngest is 7 and the olderet is 14. But I came to you because I want to bring the ring down."

Olivia looked horrified. She shook her head, showing she understood, but she didn't. Why would this man want to get himself killed? Why now? Is this a set up?

"Oh... ok. You understand what this means, right?" He shook his head.

"They raped my sister. I don't care how much trouble I get in, my sister needs justice." His voice grew angry. "I want them all locked up, even if I have to be with them." He was now looking at the woman, whom shook her head.

"I understand. But there is a lot more information that we need. Who do you work for?" She pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"His name is Juan Juliano." She wrote down the name, then looked at him.

"Do you know who is above him?" He shook his head. "Ok... are there any upcoming parties, or maybe a big trade or sale?" He nodded.

"In four days they are going to a party, and trying to sell a bunch of the kids, so they can buy new ones. It will be at 509 Park Avenue. The grey house. I am supposed to work security." He looked at the floor.

"Ok, I need you to keep taking part in the activities of this ring, and stay safe," she sighed. "We will do everything in our power to help."

He smiled slightly and stood up. "Thank you, Lieutenant." He walked out the door.

"Wait!" He paused. "What is your name?"

"Tony Smith."

* * *

"Ok, we have a new sex trafficking ring to hunt." The squad gathered around Liv who was standing by the big table. "We know they have a party in four days, but we need to understand these people. They traffic boys and girls, ages 7 to 14," Everyone looked at Liv as if they were seeing double.

"Boys too?" Amanda asked. "Yes, and these guys are different. They are more confident, less worried about their safety, and this business is their lives. Fin, try to track down any ads that could be connected to this ring, Rollins, search Juan Juliano. And Carisi you and I are going to talk to Barba."

* * *

"I don't see why not." Barba replied to their question without even looking up.

"So there isn't some type of law that claims I can't go undercover even in this... state?" Carisi immediately regretted his question.

"Well Detective you passed the bar exam, why don't you tell me?" Barba shot back.

"Well jeez, Councilor. It was just a simple question."

"Well I don't see why you both want to send someone in, with a chance of being killed." He stood up and stared both Liv and Sonny down.

"There is always a chance that they could be killed... Hell there's a chance that someone could just burst through the door right now and shoot us all, doesn't mean it will happen though."

Barba shook his head and sat back down. "Do whatever you'd like Liv, you always do." He started to write again, signaling that he was done talking. Livy walked out followed by Carisi, who was stopped by Barba.

"Don't get yourself killed." He stated then started writing again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, we have one day until we bust this ring, does everyone know what they're doing?" Liv rushed into the meeting with the whole squad.

"Yeah, Rollins 'n I got out front." Fin swiveled in his chair, to face the direction Liv was walking in.

"I'll be inside, with the glasses, and I won't be carrying." Carisi turned to the middle of the big table. "And Liv, you are in the van."

She shook her head and held up her hand. "There is no way in Hell that you are going in unarmed. And Rollins, you got an unmarked car, right?"

The younger woman rolled her eyes. "Yes. I just..." she stood. "Why is Carisi going in alone? I won't be able to tell if he is okay. This whole thing makes me nervous." She leaned on the table, waiting for Liv's response.

"I understand, but I will be watching, and if anything goes wrong, you and Fin will be right there. We are all nervous. Let's go over the whole plan." She sat down, and shot Rollins a look, causing her to shrink down into her chair.

"Ok, so Ima go in, and hang out, then wait, and gather some evidence. I'll take a few laps around, then I'll create a scene-"

"But not to big a scene..." Rollins interrupted Carisi. "Just enough to disrupt the party, but try don't have them draw their guns. And no more then 2 drinks."

"Yeah... but what kind of party is this? Will he have to go to a back room with a kid?" Fin was obviously just trying to break through some tension.

"I don't know, and neither does Tony. That is why Carisi is going to play by ear, and he knows the drill." They all looked at Sonny, who was a slightly shade of red as he shook his head. "And what did we learn about Juliano?"

"He has been in and out of Rikers for drug dealing, possession, assault, the whole thing. He's one bad dude." Fin leaned in his chair, and sighed. "And that's just one of them. There could be anyone at that house tomorrow."

* * *

Sonny surveyed the room, hoping to gather evidence for this case. This wasn't like any of the parties he had ever been too. Carisi had to ask the madam for a "turn" and she gave him a number. While he waited for his number to be called, he could drink, talk, or eat.

Carisi didn't fit in compared to the other shorter men. Most of the men had the same amount of muscle as Sonny, and he could easily take them down, but the security was different. Dominick's blonde hair and pale face made ot difficult for him to get in past the armed guards. Most of the security was extremely muscular, and they all had at least one handgun.

"109..." The woman called out.

Sonny stood, suddenly very nervous. "That's me." He called out, drawing the woman closer to him.

"Oh, ok. Are you sure this is what you want, I mean, you're a grown man now, you can have anything." The woman grabbed his tie and twisted it, gently pulling herself closer to him. The woman was young, and pretty, but no less a monster. Her deep red lips grew close to Sonny's ear. "Anything." She repeated and bit Carisi's ear, causing him to push her slightly away.

"Boris!" She cried out. "This man is touching me!" She cried out, causing Carisi to take multiple steps backwards.

"I did nothing of the sort!" He shot back, watching a large man sneak behind the madam. "Ya know what, I'm done! I'm leaving!" Sonny yelled out, realizing that he was greatly outnumbered and these men could easily beat him into a pulp before Rollins and Fin had a chance to get in.

"No, stay a while, please." The man said. His smooth voice was a perfect distraction, allowing someone to sneak behind Carisi and pull both of his arms tightly behind his back.

"Now how about we teach you some manners." The man stepped in front of the woman, and smiled. He looked around. "How about we do this somewhere else, we don't want to interrupt the... party." The man behind Carisi pushed him forward, causing him to almost fall.

After climbing a flight of stairs, the man directed Sonny into a bedroom and pushed him on the bed, releasing his hands. The other man came in and shut the door.

"What did you do to that woman?" He started to slowly pace in front of Carisi.

"Nothin' man! I swear! She came onto me." Sonny was nervous, and you could hear it in his shaky voice.

"Look, I believe you, but boss won't, ya know. So lemme ruff you up a bit, and we can all forget about this. Sound good?" The man smiled again and stopped slightly to Carisi's left, and punched him.

Carisi's glasses were on the floor, broken. He was hit on his left temple, and then he was punched again, in the nose, causing it to gush blood.

"I get it!" Carisi yelled out, pinching his nose. Again. This time, in the stomach, causing him to throw up. The man drew back his arm once more but paused. There was a muffled sound coming from downstairs, and when the man opened the door, he look terrified.

"Run!" He called out to the other man. "Just jump out the window!" The man followed his orders and jumped, leaving Carisi and the man who had beaten him up.

"You're a cop, aren't you?" He sneared, and pulled his gun.

Carisi didn't answer, he didn't have time. The man drew back his gun, and slammed it into Carisi's face. He fell back onto the bed and passed out, as the man jumped out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

"Really, Rollins, I'm fine. Just give Jesse a hug for me." Rollins had asked Carisi if he wanted to spend the night on her couch three times in five minutes.

"Are you sure? You are pretty beat up." He nodded his head.

"Now get outta here Rollins!" He joked.

Amanda picked up her coat, and smiled at Carisi before she left, leaving Sonny alone in the hospital room. Since he had been passed out when unis found him, he had to go on the ambulance. Even if he wasn't passed out, Liv would have made him go. And when he finally came to in the hospital, he insisted that Liv and Fin talk to the Johns. Then he had taken care of Rollins.

"Detective Carisi?" A small woman walked in. Her deep brown hair was pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head, and her mouth was positioned into a bright smile.

"Yes ma'am." He stood up to greet the woman.

"I am the PA, Jill. Your ER doctor had to attend an emergency surgery." She gave him a sympathetic look, and walked in the room even more. "But I am her to tell you that all of your test look good, but I would like to examine your nose-"

"Will I need x-rays?" He interrupted.

"I believe so... Please, sit." Jill grabbed a pair of gloves, and walked towards Dominick, who was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. She gently tilted his head, and examined the bruises and stitches.

The woman glided his head straight, allowing her access to his nose. She tapped the bridge of his nose.

"Does this hurt?" She tapped again.

"A little. Not really though."

He felt the gloves slide down just above the tip of his nose.

"Shit." Carisi mumbled, causing her to stop.

"That hurts?" Dominick nodded. "Ok, I am going to order up some x-rays, and get you squared away, but for now, sit down and relax. You are full of pain killers."

* * *

"Hey Barba." Liv let out a long sigh. "We picked up four Johns, and the madam, none of them are talking." Barba stopped in front of the woman and took a deep breath in.

"Who are they?" He asked as he stared into the glass.

"Nobodys. The madam, Jane Kelly, was a small time actress. I think we can break her." Her and Barba exchanged glances, and walked towards the door.

* * *

Amanda dragged her feet into her apartment, after a long, agonizing day, but she started to walk faster. Although her day was tiring, Rollins always enjoyed spending time with her daughter.

"I'm home!" Amanda called out to her sitter. She dropped her bag and coat on the couch, and ran into Jesse's room.

"Shhhh!" The sitter called out, startling the woman.

"Sorry. Is she already asleep?" The sitter nodded and grabbed her own coat. While walking to the door, she waxed to Rollins, and left.

"Damn it!" Amanda mumbled. She wanted to play with her baby girl, but it was too late now. Instead, Amanda grabbed a container out of the fridge, and warmed up leftovers for dinner.

"Hello?" The blonde woman held the phone up to her ear. "Who is this?"

"Detective Rollins. How is your baby Jesse doing?" A hushed voice replied.

"Who the hell is this and how did y'all get this number?" She snapped.

"Don't worry about who it is. You better be worried about yourself, and that lovely partner of yours."

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Amanda felt threatened. She stood up and walked into Jesse's room.

"I am nobody. And I will stay nobody of you stop your investigation."

"Why?" She shot back. "You afraid we'll find something on you?" Rollins bent down and picked up the sleeping child.

"No." The deep voice stated. "If you don't stop this investigation, I'll be the man who maked your life and your Lieutenant's life a living Hell." He chuckled.

"Who is this!" Amanda demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The line went blank.

* * *

"Detective Carisi..." Jill walked in. "It looks as if you fractured your nose." The PA was standing in front of Carisi who was laying in his hospital bed, rubbing his fingers along the stiches just above his ear.

"Detective, did you hear me?" She stepped closer.

"Yes." He whispered, not even making eye contact.

"Detective, you need to stop rubbing your stitches... Detective!" She pushed his hand away from his face. "What happened. Does something hurt?" He shook his head.

"Am I free to go?" He mumbled, pulling out his phone.

"Yes, but you broke your nose do you can not work in the field, and I called in a script for you, a prescription to help the pain. And no driving for three days." Carisi nodded and dialed a number on his phone.

"Hey Lieu." Jill walked out of the room, but could still her the woman's voice from the phone.

"No, no I am still at the hospital. I've just been released." He sighed.

"Is she okay? The same thing happened to me!" Sonny started to rub his stitches again.

"Ok. Copy that Lieu..."


	4. Chapter 4

"You two are not to leave your detail, do you understand?" Liv's voice was stern. She glared at her detectives and walked away. Olivia had to put a security detail on her youngest detectives, after they received death threats. Carisi didn't seem to care about the guards, but Rollins did.

"I can take care of myself." She mumbled to Carisi as they left the precinct. They were followed by two large men, both wearing their vest and carrying their guns.

"How bout I come over and make you and Jesse a nice dinner. I'll take your mind off all this." She shook her head and sighed.

"Naw, that doesn't sound good." She opened the door for Carisi.

"How bout a pizza?" He didn't want to be alone. Although he would never admit it, Sonny was scared, and not for just himself, but for Rollins and Jesse too.

"Do you always eat something somewhat Italian?" The both laughed. "Pizza sounds good. And don't get the sun dried tomatoe things on it, ok?"

He laughed. Of course he remembered the goat cheese and sun dried tomatoe pizza he had during his first few weeks, but how did Rollins remember?

"In my defense, it does taste delicious."

* * *

"Did you order a pizza?" The guard's voice boomed through Amanda's apartment door.

"Yeah," she hollered back. "Let him in." She was starving. Dominick was at her apartment and fell asleep on the couch, while Amanda put Jesse to sleep.

"One large cheese pizza." The man walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hold on," Rollins counted her money while the man set the pizza down on the table closest to Sonny. "Ok, I've got your money right here." She turned to the man, and handed him the money.

"You're Amanda Rollins, right? The detective?" The man placed his hand on the back of his waistband. "And this must be Detective Dominick Carisi Jr," he smiled.

"Get the hell out." She replied. Her normally stern voice was shaking, and although she was told to have her gun at all times, she had set it in her bedroom.

"Detective." His voice was almost soothing. "All you have to do is stay quiet." He pulled his gun out and pointed it at Carisi. "You can do that, right?" She nodded. "Now wake him up, but keep him quiet. Do it quickly."

Amanda walked to the couch, and the woman stepped behind Dominick. He pointed his gun at the back of his head, and stared at Amanda. She placed her hand on his arm, and shook him.

"Pizza's here." She whispered. "Carisi!" She shook him harder. "Wake up!"

His eyes barely opened. "Can't ya see I'm sleepin' Rollins." He moved his body, so he faced the inside of the couch. "Damn!" He sat up fully awake. He noticed that Rollins was different. Something was wrong. "Sorry I just, hit my nose a little bit. What's wrong."

"Stay quiet." She whispered. "Stand up."

"What's goin' on?" He stood up, and was immediately startled by the man standing behind him. "Who are you?"

"Shut up!" The man snapped back. "You are going to listen to me, or you both die, understand?" Carisi was now standing next to his partner, and the man had a gun tailed on Amanda. "Gimme you guns!" He held out his hand.

"Mine is in my bedroom." Amanda grabbed Carisi's arm, and held it tightly.

"And were the hell is yours?" He pointed his gun at Sonny.

"In the holster." He started moving his arm to grab it, but the man stopped him.

"I'll get it," he grabbed the gun and held it up to the detectives. They both had guns in their faces.

"Now we are going to go down the fire escape. Hurry." He lead the officers to the window, and pushed them out. They quickly descended, and made their way to the black van parked in the back of the apartment complex.

"Get in." The man snapped, and punched the detectives into the vehicle. "We are going for a ride. Are either of you going to cause any trouble? Good. But just incase..." The man popped a pill in Amanda's mouth and gave her water. "If you're good, I'll reward you."

He smiled as Rollins swallowed the water. "Good girl. Now it's your turn." He looked at Sonny.

He clenched his jaw tightly together, and covered his mouth with his man ripped his hands out of the way then opened his mouth, and tilted his head back. He placed the pill on his tongue and dumped water into his mouth. "Swallow." He demanded and pinched Carisi's nose.

"You're gonna need to breathe sometime." He laughed, and Dominick swallowed.

* * *

"Why aren't you f-fighting this?" The pill was starting to effect Carisi. His speech was slurring, and he was growing sleepy.

"Because," Rollins spit something on the car's floor. "I put the pill under my tongue. I never swallowed it." She looked at Carisi, who was trembling. The drug was really kicking in, and Dominick couldn't move. Other than the trembling, his body was limp.

"I don't wanna die." He whispered, best he could. He was laying down, unable to move. Rollins glided her hand through his hair.

"We won't. They'll find us. Nothing is going to happen."


	5. Chapter 5

"He is coming!" Amanda turned to Carisi who lay unconscious next to her. "Wake up damn-" The van door opened, cutting off her words. The loud bang startled Carisi awake, but he still couldn't move.

"Hey, how was the ride?" The man stood in front of the door, smiling at Amanda. When she didn't reply he grew angry. "Ok. Be that way. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled the woman out of the van. They walked across the grass, towards an old, beaten up barn.

"You forgot to close the van door." She laughed. "I bet he has already escaped. I'm gonna escape," she growled. "Then I'll come back for you."

He laughed. "Detective, I like you. You're obviously the smart one, and you're tough. I keep my guys off of you, but if start mouthing off again, they'll have to... punish you." He smiled at her. He really did like the blonde haired woman. "You're to pretty to hurt darling."

The inside of the barn was no better than the outside. The walls were practically falling down, and it smelled of cow manure and hay. The floor was made of cement, and behind the old hay bales, was a hidden staircase.

The driver pushed Amanda down the stairs, still holding her arms. Underneath the old, decaying barn was a cement basement. There were three lights scattered around, a few chairs, a couch, and a large trunk, tucked in the corner.

"See that," he pointed to a pipe cemented in the ceiling. "I am supposed to chain you up to that, but, I like you so much I will let you chose which seat you want." He motioned to the brand new chairs. They were all wide as a computer chair, but they were made with a fancy wood, and the cushions were a burgundy color.

"I don't have a preference. It's not going to matter anyway." She gave the man a hopeless look, trying to gain sympathy.

"Now don't try that detective," he threw her into a chair, and cuffed her hands together. "I know what you're trying to do, and that is the reason I like you. You're smart." He pushed the chair under the stairs and grabbed cuffs.. He locked one cuff to the chair, and the other to the Rollins wris, making sure it was tight enough that she couldn't slip her hand through it, but lose enough that it was comfortable.

"I'll be back." He smiled and patted the detectives head.

* * *

Carisi was extremely stressed. He could feel the breeze on his face, and hear all of the birds chirping, but he couldn't move. He couldn't run. When he tried to sit up, his body went numb, and pain surged through his head. He was so close. Yet a million miles away.

"That partner of yours," a voice called out. "She is a beauty, isn't she." The voice got closer, until there was a shadow in front of the light coming into the van. Carisi tried to ball up his hand into a fist, but the task proved to be impossible.

"You better man up and take her beatings." He grabbed Carisi's ankle and pulled him to the edge of the van. "You can preserve her beauty. All you gotta do is take those beatings. Not to much to ask, right?" The man slung Sonny over his shoulder and walked into the barn, down the steps, and pushed him on a chair.

Amanda was trying not to look at her drugged partner. "Wann watch me cuff him?" He smiled.

Amanda turned her head, immediately distraught by the way Dominick looked, slung over the chair, like an object.

"So I fling him over my shoulders and put one hand in one cuff... You better be watching."

"Now, the other hand," the man put the cuffs around other Dominick's wrist, tightly. "And now I lower him." When he bent down, he slid the detective off of his shoulders. The cuffs held his arms up, and his legs dragged.

The man laughed. "Good boy!" He joked. "Did ya see that?" When the man turned around, he saw Rollins, closing her eyes. "You didn't watch, did you?" He tuned to Carisi, and lifted his head, then slapped him, leaving a big red mark on the left side of his face.

"Please!" Amanda called out. "Don't hurt him!"

The man smiled. "Better him then you. Be careful." He blew a kiss to Rollins and disappeared up the steps.

"Carisi!" She called out. Amanda was sitting directly infront of him, but 10 feet away. "Are you okay?" She stood up.

"I- I'm f-fine." He whispered.

"Can you move?" He wiggled his toes.

"Kinda. I c-can't move m-my head m-much." His words were slow, and mumbled, but he could talk.

"Okay. Just stay here." She sat back down, somewhat relived.

"Huh?" He groaned. How could he leave.

"Don't leave. I need your spirt. You can get us through this."

He laughed. Rollins was going to get through this, he was sure of it, but him? He didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

"How are you?" The man stepped behind the stairs, followed by two other tall men. One has blonde hair, and broad shoulders, and the other was tall, and muscular with brown hair, and deep brown eyes. "This is John." He pointed to the man with blonde hair. "And this is Jimmy." He pointed to the other man. "They are going to take great care of you."

By now, Dominick was fully aware of what was happening, and lifted his head. "Go to-"

"I wouldn't finish that." Jimmy growled. He walked up to Carisi and slapped him. "Remember whose in charge." He tuned away from Carisi and looked at Rollins. "This must be the detective you like. Oh boy aren't we lucky." He laughed.

"No!" Carisi growled. "You are gonna leave her alone. I'll do whatever you want." Amanda's eyes grew big. She couldn't let Carisi take her pain. She was tougher than him.

"Ok," both men walked to Carisi. "Grab the camera, and we can start." John walked over to the driver, who had sat down next to Amanda, and took the camera from his hands. He turned it on and held it so all you could see was the wall, then he pointed it at Amanda.

"Hey NYPD, we got some of New York's finest..." He turned the carmera off of Rollins and pointed the camera at Carisi. Jimmy put a ski mask on and stood next to the man, smiling. "... and not so fine. And SVU, you better get rid of everything you know on our ring or," the man in the mask punched Carisi in the stomach. "You might not get your detectives back." He turned the camera to Rollins and brushed her lips.

"You won't get away with this." Carisi yelled out, causing John to put the camera one him.

Jimmy stood in front of him and punched Dominick across the face, drawing blood from his mouth and nose. The men laughed as Sonny moaned in pain. They shut the camera and gave it to the driver. He stood up and left the basement.

"Now, here are our rules. You listen to us. You watch everything. Don't open your mouth-" John cut him off.

"Unless we tell you to." They chuckled.

"And there is not crying or whining. Absolutely no noises. Got it? Now, let's get started." The men walked to the trunk and grabbed something. "Who is first?"

Carisi lifted his head. "Me." John walked over to him.

"Nobody said you could talk." John growled. He slapped Carisi, hard enough to cause more blood rush from his nose. He held up the object and looked at Amanda. "If he is gonna take your beatings, you're gonna chose them for him." He smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. John was definitely handsome, but a criminal none the less.

"The fun thing about this is there are two things we can do with it. We can choke him or whip him. Chose two." Jimmy sat down next to Rollins and put his hand high up on her thigh.

"May I speak?" She said flirtatiously. Amanda was good at playing roles, and this was no different.

"You may." Jimmy smiled and stroked his hand down her face.

"I can't pick. Will you pick for me?" She turned to the brown haired man, and widened her eyes.

"No." He shot back ripping his hand off her thigh. "If you can't chose, then we'll just... do both of them. Don't look away honey." He stood up and grabbed the belt from his partner.

Dominick tried to Remove the belt from his neck, but the cuffs kept his arms straight. The men walked behind him and looped the belt around his neck. Amanda couldn't look. She closed her eyes and hung her head. Jimmy pulled on the belt from behind Sonny.

"You better look up!" The man hollered over her partners gasps for air. "I'm not going to stop until you look up!" He yelled. Her partner gasped for air.

"Oh- umm- Jimmy he is starting to pass out, maybe we should let him breathe?" John smiled as the woman looked up at them. "Good. She is looking." The man let go of the belt, allowing Dominick to breath, and cough.

"What's next?" Jimmy smiled and looked at Amanda.

"Whiping!" John roared back, sounding excited. The men sickened Rollins. "A few slashes to his back should do the trick."

"No! Please!" Amanda stood up and flared her arm. "Stop! I'll do it! Don't hurt him." She looked into Carisi's blue eyes. Instead of the sparkle she always saw, there was nothing. No hope. No courage. No fight. Just fear.

"I didn't say you could talk!" John handed the other man the belt and pushed Amanda onto the chair. "Now shut your mouth and know your place!" He dragged a finger down her face, and kissed her. "Understand-"

"Get the hell off her!" Carisi kicked the brown haired man, sending him to the floor. "Get your dirty hands away from her!" He kicked the man on the ground again. John turned to Carisi.

"Shut the hell detective. You're only making it worse for yourself." He picked up his partner. He ripped the belt out of the man's hands and walked to the trunk, grabbed something small and shiny, the slammed the box shut.

"I wanted to wait, but your partner is being a very good girl," he grazed his fingers under her chin. "But you're not." John uncuffed Carisi, and twisted his arms behind his back. "Now you both can learn a lesson from this." She slid a chair over and cuffed both of his hands on the arms of the chair, slumping Carisi over the back of it. "Jimmy! You're gonna miss the fun!" He called out.

"Hold on, hold on. I wanna cuff his ankle, and I get first run at him." The muscular man bent down by the detective's foot, and cuffed his ankle to the chair.

"C- could you just l-loosen it a little. Please?" He quietly begged. The cuff was on so tight, he couldn't move his ankle, and he could feel the tendon pull and stretch, painfully.

"No. Now you're gonna wait here until Tom comes back with the camera. Do you understand? Zero talking. If I hear even a mumble out of either of you, you're gonna with you were dead." Both detectives shivered at Jimmy's words.

The men went up stairs and by the slamming of the barn door, Amanda had guessed they left the barn.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. She was now sitting in her chair next to him.

"Fine." He replied.

"Look at me. Carisi." Rollins looked up, only to see tears forming in his eyes. "It's gonna be okay. You can get through this."

He sighed. "Rollins, I don't know, how much I can take. You need to promise me that if you get a chance to escape, you will." He stared deep into her eyes, letting her feel his fear.

"I don't know if I can-"

"You need to promise me. And you are going to owe me. And you can repay me by escaping, and bringing the squad to find me."

"Ok." She sighed, unable to find words. "But you need to promise to fight, and to try. You can't give up on me Carisi. You're all I got right now." A tear streamed down her face, but she continued to stare into the detective's eyes.

"I'll try. And Amanda-" The barn door opened loudly.

"Was that talkin' I hear?" The man's voice boomed into the basement, casing Dominick to forget about his previous conversion. Three men clomped down the stairs, and waited for a response.

"N- No. S- Sir. No talking." The trembling in the male detective's voice told Rollins what she feared.

These men were breaking Carisi, quickly, and he was losing hope.

 **Sorry for the long chapter. Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I want an address. We need to find them. Call 1PP and inform them. Get the video to tech and see if we can trace it." Fin turned the iPad off and ran out of Liv's office. Liv sat in her chair, and scrolled through her computer. Almost immediately the video of her two detectives showed up.

" Lieutenant." The woman looked up to see Cheif Dodds in her doorway. "What the hell is going on?"

"Haven't you heard. I figured every news caster in the city had already published the story." Dodds shook his head. "Two of our detectives, Dominick Carisi Jr. and Amanda Rollins have been... taken."

"You mean kidnapped?" His face turned from annoyance to sympathy. "Well how far are you into the investigation?"

"Not far. The only thing we know is that they are gone." She showed the man the video.

"And, whoever took them is connected to the ring you just started to investigate."

"Yeah but we barely have anything on them. What are they hiding?"

* * *

"Olivia." Fin walked into the woman's office, and found her on the phone with the chief.

"I'm a little busy, is it important?"

The detective walked up to his boss's desk and set an IPad down, ready with a video to play.

"Umm- Chief I'm gonna need to call you back... Yes sir, I understand. Thank you." She hung up the phone and put her glasses on. "When was this uploaded?"

"Bout an hour ago." He gave the woman a weary smile and pressed play on the video.

* * *

"NYPD, we have a surprise for you!" John stood next to Amanda with a ski mask on. "We just want you to know that your detective here is so pretty, we don't wanna have to hurt her." He knelt in front of the woman and started to unbutton her shirt.

"But him?" The carmera was then pointed at Carisi who was laying on the floor, awake, but barely moving. "He is the real hero. I mean," Jimmy put his mask on and sat down on the ground next to the male detective. "He is taking all the beatings for her. How adorable. We were gonna let the girl know what a real man feels like, but he insisted that he take it for her. Wonder how long he'll last."

"Hey, leave her alone!" He weakly yelled. Slowly he pulled himself off the floor and walked towards his partner. "I said leave her alone!" He limped with every step and almost fell over multiple times.

Before he could walk to Rollins chair, the cuff around his ankle restricted him. Everyone in the video laughed, including the man behind the camera.

"Oh shut up!" A man came from behind him and pushed him to the ground. "Get on your damn knees. Oh and make her do the same."

"I do all of it! Don't make her do it!" Carisi's begs were ignored as the men unzipped their pants and smiled.

Olivia couldn't watch the rest of the video. How were they going to find these monsters? Fin pulled the iPad away and shut it off.

"The video processes to show the rest of the assault." Liv nodded and grabbed her phone.

"Judging by the way Carisi looks, it seems like he's taken more than just a beating for Amanda." She dialed the phone and waited.

"Wait you think Carisi's been-"

"Cheif, we're going to need you help, and a new video was posted. 15 minutes is fine. Thank you." She hung up the phone. "You saw Carisi laying on the floor. He was limping, and could barely stand. All signs of sexual assault."

"Or he just got badly beaten." Olivia was right, but Fin had to have some hope.

"Cheif Dodds is on his way, let's see what he thinks."

* * *

"Carisi!" Amanda whispered. "Can you hear me? Damn it Carisi, I need to know you're okay!" The men made both Amanda and Carisi give them oral sex, and at the end, they slapped both. Except John was gentle and was still taken by Amanda, and went easy on her. Jimmy on the other hand, slapped Sonny so hard, he feel to the ground, and hasn't moved since. Then they cuffed his hands, and left.

He turned his head to face Amanda, and cried when he saw her. She had a large red spot on the side of her face, and her shirt was torn.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." He whispered, almost to quiet to hear.

"Don't say that. We will get out of here. We just need a plan."

"Amanda I can't do anything! I can barely move!" His whole body ached. His head was pounding, and it hurt so bad, he could barley think straight.

"Damn it Carisi, then I'll do it by myself! You were the one who asked for this anyway!" Amanda immediately regretted her words. She knew this wasn't his fault, that he was just protecting her, but she also resented him for it.

"I didn't ask to be punched. Or choked." His voice started as a whisper, but grew bigger. "I don't like being slapped. I didn't ask to be covered in my own blood." He was yelling now. "I never asked to assaulted by these men, to have to taste him in my mouth!" He looked away from her. "Did you? I never asked to be-" he was quiet. "I never asked to be raped." He whispered. "I did it for you." He paused and looked back to Amanda. "Rollins, I need you to get outta here. Find help. Please," he begged. "For me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey John," Amanda smiled at the man. "I know that you're supposed to be... punishing me, but I can't deal w-with his wining!" She blurted out. "I know I'm not supposed to talk, but I can't take it. Can you please just knock him out? I promise I'll make up for it." She was flirting so much it sickened Carisi. He was still lying, not moving, on the floor. The pain that surged through his body, was so back, it was numbing.

"Of course baby." John smiled back. He pushed Sonny with his foot, close to the chair. He moaned from the torturous pain that shot from everywhere. Jimmy walked over and cuffed Dominick to the chair by cuffing one hand, putting the cuff around the leg of the chair, and cuffing the other hand. The position Carisi was in was compromising and every breath pained him.

"Ok baby, now show me what you've got." He made Amanda stand up, then he sat down, pulling the woman on top of him. While Amanda started to pleasure John, Jimmy walked over to Carisi and sighed.

"He always gets the girls. I mean look at him. Blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, tall and skinny, but muscular. Just like you detective, but there is one difference: He got the girl. Did you?" He stepped away from Carisi and yelled up the stairs.

"Tom, you're gonna wanna see this, and grab the camera!" Pounding from someone rushing was heard from above as the man ran around.

"On my way!" He yelled back, pounding down the stairs. He took one look at the two sitting together and kissing. "Damn this is gonna be good!" He pulled the camera up and zoomed in on John and Amanda.

"Amanda! Stop! What are you doing?" Dominick weakly cried out. He was disgusted by Amanda's behavior. He knew she had problems, everyone did. But this- this was repulsive.

"Shut up. The woman is getting what she wants." He knelt next to Carisi who was lying on the floor still.

"She doesn't want this!" He weakly protested, attempting to push himself off the ground.

"Say one more word, and I'll shove it into you, again." He gently pushed on Carisi's back, causing him to lie back down, and be quiet. When things started to get intense between Amanda and John, he closed his eyes, and buried his head. He was disgusted. What the hell happened to Rollins? Carisi had trusted that woman with his life, and now she was having sex with the man that had beat him up, and made her watch. Why?

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" After John was done with Rollins, the men left, leaving Carisi alone with the woman. "Carisi! What the hell is wrong?" He didn't move. "Fine. Don't talk to me. I had good news too." She sneared, disappointed in his reaction to her.

"What do you mean, 'good news?'" He lifted his head slightly and looked up at Amanda, sitting in her chair, beaming.

"Look what I got!" She smiled and reached into the chair cushion. "He was to busy with me, to pay attention to what I took." She lifted a shiny object out and smiled. "I got the key!" She squealed.

Carisi didn't move. His whole body froze. "But- Rollins- I can't-"

"I know you won't be able to get out with me now, but I have a plan. Okay? Remember, you said I have to escape and come back for you, and I will."

"Y- You're gonna leave me alone, with them? No- I can't- You can't- This won't work. They'll kill me! Please!" His voice was full of worry and fear. "I can't do this alone, Rollins, I have no fight left, please."

"We've made it until now. They aren't going to kill you, they are going to need you. The only reason we are here is because we are leverage." She undid her restraints, and stood up. "Is there any way that you can push through?"

"No." He whimpered. "Just hurry and come back for me." Amanda walked up to him and knelt down, wrapping her arms protectively over his scrunched up body. Pain sparked in every inch of him, causing him to moan in pain. Rollins let go and stood up.

"Sorry... I-I will be back." She creeped up the stairs, leaving Carisi alone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Please, call 911!" Amanda managed to flag down a car after walking for what felt like hours.

"Are you alright ma'am?" A tall man stepped out of the car, pulling out his phone. A woman stepped out of the passengers side and rush to Rollins side.

"I need the police and an ambulance..." The man wandered a bit in the street as the woman rushed to her aid.

"What happened? Are you hungry? Thirsty? I have water." The woman rushed to the truck of their suv and opened the back, pulling out a plastic water bottle.

"No, umm thank you. When will the police be here?" She denied the water, not wanting to ruin evidence.

"They're on there way. They'll be here in 10."

* * *

Carisi shivered at the pounding footsteps coming from the floor above him. He was still lying on the floor, cuffed to the chair, praying for Rollins, wondering if she was safe.

"John you're gonna share, right? I mean, I should get a turn with that cute southern peach." They clomped down the stairs. Trying to improvise, Sonny closed his eyes, pretending he was sleeping.

"Wakie, wakie-" Someone kicked Dominick.

"John!" The kicking stopped. "Where the hell is she?" Jimmy yelled.

"What do you mean?" Carisi kept his eyes shut, hoping that they would believe he slept through her escape.

"Wake him up!" Jimmy yelled. Footsteps neared him, and someone's foot made contact with his back, knocking the air out of Dominick.

"Where the hell is she?" Dominick struggled to take a breath and John knelt down beside him.

"I d-don't know." He was kicked again.

"Not a good answer. Now, lemme ask again. Where is your partner?" The man grabbed Carisi's shoulder and yanked him so he was lying on his back, instead of his side.

"Please!" He cried out. "I don't know!" The man above him snickered and the other undid his cuffs.

"I swear I will have you wishin you were dead. Tell us now." The man grabbed Carisi and picked him up. Then, they slung him over the back of the chair again.

"No! Please! I don't want this! I don't know where she is!" He had tears falling from his eyes. The men cuffed his hands to the front of the chair, and let his limp body drape over the back of the chair.

"This is gonna hurt like Hell." John snickered from behind him.

* * *

"My name is Amanda Rollins, I am a detective from Manhattan SVU. My partner and I were taken and held someone."

"Ma'am- Ma'am. Are you saying you were kidnapped?" The police officer was a young woman, most likely fresh out of training.

"Yes, and my partner Dominick Carisi Jr. I escaped but he couldn't. We need to go back and get him, please." Amanda was frantic. "We need to call my squad, and get them here, wherever here is. Where are we?"

"We are in Ithaca, New York. Ma'am I'm gonna need you to get in the ambulance."

* * *

"Where is she?" John demanded, grabbing Carisi's hair and pulling his head up.

"Please. All she said is she would come back. She hugged me then left." Jimmy stood on the chair he was cuffed to and slapped him.

"Not good enough."

"Please!" Dominick was now begging. "That is all I know!"

"How did she get the keys?" Jimmy waited for a response. "How?"

No answer.

Jimmy started to undo his pants. "No, please! S- She got them out of his pocket, when they were..."

"When they were what?"

Sonny didn't reply. John pulled his head back even more, and Jimmy completely undid his pants.

"No. No! Please! I don't want to! I don't know where she is!"

"I've heard that before!" Jimmy yelled and slapped Carisi.

* * *

"Amanda?" Olivia ran into the hospital followed by Fin. "What happened?"

"Carisi came over for pizza, and the delivery man held us at gun point, and made us go down the fire escape," A tear escaped her eye. "He loaded us into a van and gave me a pill. I put the pill under my tounge, but he forced Carisi to swallow it."

A doctor walked in.

"Excuse me, I am Doctor Wells." The man held his hand out and shook Amanda's hand. "I would like to discuss your medical condition."

"Oh- they are fine. Actually I would prefer to have them here. This is Lieutenant Benson, and my partner Fin." The doctor shook hands with the other officers.

"Miss. Rollins, I just need to confirm that you are comfortable talking to me." She nodded her head. "Okay. Your rape kit showed no bruising, no bleeding, but multiple bit marks. Other than mild dehydration, you are healthy."

"And when can I leave?" She shot the question at the doctor with such urgency, it even made Olivia a little nervous.

"I would like to do a psychological evaluation. But, I don't believe you will have to spend the night." Amanda nodded, and the doctor turned to leave.

"Thank you." Olivia piped up, before he exited.

He turned and faced the woman. "Oh course. Please, if you need anything, just ask."


	10. Chapter 10

Jimmy moaned and thrust deeper into Carisi's throat. He let go inside the man, and made him swallow.

"He is gettin good at this!" Jimmy joked with his friend. John released Dominick's hair, and cuffed his hands.

"Turn around and look at me." Sonny followed his orders. "You are going to sit down in the chair and wait for us." The men disappeared up the steps, and Carisi sat down.

A few minutes later, the men returned, with the camera. They grabbed ski masks, and put them on, then turned the camera on, and knelt next to the chair.

"Your pretty detective might have gotten away, but we still have him." They stood up and put the camera on his beaten face. "He ain't lookin too good." They laughed. "Detective, how are you doing?" Carisi didn't look up, and one of the men slapped him. He looked just above the camera with huge glassy eyes.

"Can you kill me, please?" He whispered.

"Wait- What?" The man was shocked. "What do we do?" He turned to his partner.

"Now we let him complete his request. Hear that NYPD? Your detective wants to die. And we are gonna let him" One of the men took the camera and walked away, allowing the other partner get in the frame. He stood next to Sonny and placed a gun in his hand. He brought Sonny's hand to his head, and let go.

"It's up to you." The man smirked. Whoever was holding the camera put their hand in front of the camera, and a shot rang out.

* * *

"Rollins, I need to know that you are okay with working in the field." Olivia didn't want to immediately put her back in the field, but they were so short staffed that she was needed.

"Lieu, I would rather not be stuck on desk duty-"

"Liv, you gotta see this." Fin burst into the meeting carrying an iPad.

"Fin this better be important." She snapped, putting on her glasses.

"Oh trust me it is." He turned on the device, and tapped play on the video.

* * *

"Oh... my-" Amanda was shocked by the video. Olivia shut the iPad and took her glasses off.

"Have tech look at the video, see if they can get finger prints from the hand."

"Copy that." Fin walked out leaving Rollins and Olivia alone.

"This is all my fault!" Amanda paced back and forth.

"No, it isn't." Olivia protested in a calming voice. "Now you need to tell me all about where they kept you."

Amanda sat down in a chair directly in front of Liv's desk. "It was and old barn, in the middle of basically no where. The floor was cement, and it had a basement."

"Ok, and were there any smells? Maybe you saw a house?" She was using her 'victim voice'.

"It smelled like cow manure. And hay. I didn't see any houses nearby."

"Okay. I'll have them check for abandoned barns close to where they found you walking. Okay?"

"Why?" Carisi moaned. The gun that he had held to his head was empty, and Sonny was almost disappointed.

"Grab the camera," John yelled out. He grabbed Carisi by his bloody shirt and picked him up off the ground. After the gun didn't work, Jimmy kicked him in the shin, and they both left.

"Got it." Jimmy turned it on and John put his mask on.

"NYPD, we promise to give you your detective back, but we need to know that you got rid of everything you have on us. We have sources that we can check with, but until you delete that information you have, he is gonna stay right here." John found himself looking down at Carisi. "Stand up!" He yelled.

Carisi tried to pull himself off the ground, but he immediately fell back due to lack of strength. He fell back, hitting his head on the floor, and he groaned.

"Come on dumbass, you can't even stand up?" John nudged him with his foot. "Damn." He whispered. "We really did a number on you, huh." He laughed and pulled Carisi up, and grabbed the pair off cuffs that were slung on the chair next to him, and wrapped them around a pipe on the ceiling. He lifted Sonny's hands to each cuff, and let him hang. John smiled and looked at the camera.

"This ought ta be fun!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Lieutenant, we got something. An abandoned barn just off of Route 20." Fin was the first to find a lead in a few days. This new information cast a small ray of hope on Olivia, but she didn't get to excited. Too often she found herself pleased with a lead, but disappointed when it failed.

"Ok. Suit up Fin. And tell Rollins to get ready-"

"You sure you want her out there already." He interrupted.

"No, but we are short of people, and she said she is good to work." Luv grabbed her badge and vest. "I'll call ESU."

* * *

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Jimmy rubbed his hands together. "Now the fun can really start! It's only a matter of time until your people give us what we want." Carisi rolled his head forward, then looked up.

"What more could you possibly do?" He groaned. His eyes traced Jimmy's face, until he was staring him in the eye.

"Well I thought of some ideas." He smiled and walked to the chest in the back of the room. "Take a look at all this!" He held up a large leather bag and smiled. "John, would you please to the honor." John snatched a sock out of the bag, and grabbed a thick piece of long dirty cloth.

"Open." He demanded.

Having no fight left in him, Dominick opened his mouth, and was disgusted by the taste of the musty sock.

"I bet you didn't know that this is were we break them... all those snotty little children. They leave here wishing they were dead- just like you in a way." John went behind Carisi and tied the cloth around his head, holding the sock in place. "I am impressed though." He came out from behind Carisi and looked him in the eye. "You are the only one to take the beatings for your partner. We bring the kids down here usually in pairs, but after a day, they just give up. They don't even talk to each other."

Carisi lowered his head. "Look up." Jimmy demanded. Sonny didn't move. The man grabbed Sonny's jaw so tight, Carisi could hear a snap. He laughed and John walked close.

"I've a question for you," he smiled. "What hurts more, here" The blonde man punched Dominick in he ribs. "Or here?" He punched Carisi in the stomach and chuckled at the moan of pain barely escaping his mouth. "Now I don't wanna hurt your feelings or nothin' but your friends at the NYPD don't seem to be looking for you." John opened the bag as Jimmy continued to hold Carisi's head up.

"I will let you go," he said with a sly smile on his face. "And all you gotta do is give me your information to get into the system. Ya know- like passwords, usernames, clearance codes. You can do that, right?"

Carisi nodded his head vigorously. He was gonna get out of here!

"Ok. Good. Now what is your username?" John stood in front of Carisi, waiting. The sock was still in his mouth, making it impossible for Sonny to talk, not to mention Jimmy's grip was tightening on Carisi's already sore mouth.

"So now you don't want to tell me huh?" Jimmy let go of his jaw, and the relief from the pressure was cut short by the blunt pain to his jaw, from John punching him. "I really was gonna let you go," he punched again, busting Sonny's lip open. "But you don't want to talk." Dominick's jaw popped with the last punch, and he groaned. Blood leaked out the corner of his mouth, and filled the sock.

* * *

"We are about 10 minutes out. I want to go right in once we get there, can you be ready?" Amanda confirmed to Liv that she could be ready. Liv was riding alone behind ESU, and Rollins and Fin behind her.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't want to help us." Sonny nodded. "So you don't want to help us." Jimmy didn't even look at Sonny's answer. "That's too bad. John." John reached into the leather bag and pulled out a knife. "You thought you wanted to be dead before..." Jimmy laughed. He took the knife and gently slid it down the outside of Carisi's arms.

He shivered and his breathing got heavier. His sleeves started to collect the crimson blood.

"Watch this-" John whipped his head around to watch Jimmy. "Watch the pain surge through his eyes. Look at the fear." He took the knife and pushed it into the already bleeding cuts in his arms. Carisi's breath staggered, and tears formed in his eyes.

"Give up yet?" John chuckled. But Dominick didn't answer. He hung his head in defeat.

"Guess that's a yes." Jimmy shot back. "Maybe we should make him-"

"Shut up." John demanded.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jimmy snapped. Even through the two had been partners for a few years, they were always on each others nerves.

"Shut the hell up!" John stopped cold in his tracks.

"NYPD!" John bolted to the wall the trunk was pished against. He pushed the trunk and reveled a small door.

"Damn it Jimmy get over here!" The man sprinted to the small space, which probably had stairs and an exit in it. They slid the door back and replaced the trunk before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

"Carisi!" Olivia ran to her detective. "How the hell do I get these cuffs off?" She yelled. Blood spilled down his arms, and ran down his shirt. His hands were still attached to the pipe, and the blood soaked his shoulders, elbows, and even the buttons were surrounded by the fluid.

"Oh my God..." Fin looked at the man, eyes wide. "How the hell is he still alive?"

"I don't know." Love replied frantically. " But we need to get him down! Is there a key somewhere- Where is Rollins?"

"I am right here Lieu." Amanda pushed her way through the people.

"Do you have the key for the cuffs?" Liv put two fingers on his neck. "Do you?"

"I don't think so." Amanda shuffled through her pockets.

"Damn it, his pulse is slowing!" Olivia yelled out. "Is the bus here."

"Yes!" Someone replied. There were so many people and so much commotion, yet it was almost dead silent.

"Got 'em!" Rollins grabbed a small key from her pocket and handed it to Liv.

"Okay, lets get him down!" She ordered. Everyone went into action. Liv quickly unlocked the cuffs, and Fin slung one of Carisi's arm over his shoulder. Another uniformed officers took his other arm. Carisi had no strength left and he was spilling blood everywhere. He groaned as they carried him up the stairs.

The stretcher was already waiting in the barn upstairs. The two men gently placed Carisi on the stretcher.

Carisi's breath staggered and he groaned at every movement. "Detective! We are going to take care of you. Okay?" His eyes closed slightly, and the lights faded with the sounds. "Stay with me detective! Can you hear me? You have to stay with me."

The sounds faded into mumbles. There was no light, just darkness and soon the world was quiet. Sonny liked the world quiet. He was pain free. He wanted accept death. He had been in so much pain, and he had been hurt so much, he wanted to give up.

"Wake up Dominick! Please!"

"Get her out of her!"

"Get your damn hands off of me! Carisi! Please just wake up! I need you to wake up..."

Sonny imeaditly recognized the voice. It was Amanda. Slowly, he regained the sounds around him. Slowly, the sounds of people were around him- people yelling, demanding, begging. Carisi listened for Amanda, but instead he heard a soft whisper.

"Fight for me... Fight for them... Live for us all."

* * *

Dominick slowly opened his eyes, taking time to adjust to the bright light that he hadn't seen since he was first dragged into the barn. The room was white, and very large. There was a chair on each side of the bed, and a medium sized tv on the wall. He glanced around the room, scanning the clean walls, compared to the dirt caked, moldy walls that where the basement of the barn.

"Hey," a voice startled him. Careful not to move to fast, Carisi grabbed the handles of the bed, and grasped tight enough to make his knuckles white... then he froze.

"Hey, Carisi, are you alright?" He gently shook his head, careful to not let go of the bed. "Dominick!" The voice called out, but Carisi didn't really here it: he was being pulled into a flashback.

 _Rollins had escaped, and now that John and Jimmy knew this, they were mad. Carisi had been on the floor, pretending to sleep, but that didn't matter. After a few kicks, they slung Carisi over the back of the chair, and handcuffed him down._

 _"This is gonna hurt like hell." John snickered from behind._

 _Carisi could feel one of the men unbuttoning his pants, and pulling them down. Jimmy walked in front of him, crossing to the chest, and pulling out something long- something that dangled. But Carisi didn't know what it was until Jimmy was close._

 _Jimmy careful wrapped a brown dog leash around his neck, and put the clamp through the handle. He held the clamp and lightly pulled, which caused the fabric around Sonny's neck to tighten slightly._

 _"Perfect." He mumbled, and unzipped his pants."Ready?" The two me looked at each other and smiled. Both men shoved themselves into Sonny, creating a brutal pace. He tried to scream in pain, but he couldn't. It hurt to much to breathe._

 _Dominick held his breath as much as possible until the men were done. Then the switched, repeating each others actions until Sonny had tears streaming down his face. Then they pushed him to the floor, forcing him on his back._

 _Both men stood over him. "Now it is your turn for fun!" Jimmy smiled, handing the leash to John, and kneeling over Carisi, and putting Carisi in his mouth._

 _Domincik gasped. "Stop." He cried out. "No-" he couldn't breathe. The leash was pulling so hard. He tries to gasp for air, it felt so good and he hated himself for enjoying it._

 _"Shut up!" John demanded, loosing the belt. But Carisi couldn't help it. He moaned. "I said be quiet!" The man snapped but Carisi ignored him. He groaned again. The belt tightened around his neck as his climax increased. He needed air. He was about to pass out. The belt loosened just enough for one beath, but that was it. John tugged on the leash until he passed out._


	13. Chapter 13

"Dominick?"

He looked down at his bleeding arms and winced. The crimson fluid ran down his wrist and hand, before dropping at a fast but steady pace off of his fingertips. He hated seeing blood all over his clothes, staining the fabric. He had blood soaking through his sleeves, and covered the back of his pants. The fluid had also dropped from his face onto Sonny's light grey shirt, ruining it.

"Mr. Carisi? Can you hear me? I need you to listen to my voice. Follow my voice."

Not wanting to see the horrific scene, Carisi closed his eyes, praying that when he reopened them, the blood would have disappeared.

"Mr. Carisi! I need you to come back. Can you do that?"

He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the lights in the room. All he could see was a brunette woman, with brown eyes, staring at him. He glanced around the room, noticing familiar faces, all smiling at him, but they all had the same look on their face. Worry.

"Mr. Carisi, how are you feeling?" The brown haired woman stepped away, and made her way to the bottom of the bed.

"I... f-eel l-like... p-pain. I-I fee-l pain." He forced the words out, even though the words weren't there. But his words were true. All he could feel was pain. His jaw ached along with his head, and the few words he pushed out made the pain almost unbearable.

"I understand. Let me see what I can do about that." She started to walk out of the room. "Try to refrain from talking, and please try to relax and rest."

He slowly looked around the room, trying to figure out exactly who was who. To his left was a tall woman with medium length brown hair. On his right was a average height woman who had her blonde hair in a ponytail. Next to her was an average height man.

"B-Be-n-son?" She leaned toward his slightly, causing him to stiffen. "R-Rollins?" She shook her head telling Sonny that she was there. "F-"

"It's me, man." Fin replied eagerly, unintentionally cutting Carisi off. But Dominick didn't pay attention. He wanted to know who was at the end of his bed.

"W-Who is th-th-at?" He looked up across to the woman on the other side.

"Sonny, it's Bella." She slowly walked to his right, and Liv stepped back. "You know who I am right?"

He nodded, trying to lift his hand. He needed to hold his sisters hand, to know that he was okay. But he didn't want to deal with the extreme pain that came with picking up his arm, if he even could.

"B-Be-Bella-"

"Mr. Carisi, I am here to increase your pain medications." A nurse walked to the IV's and unlocking the small box. When it was opened, the nurse slightly increased the dose of the medication, and closed the box.

"I hate to ruin the reunion, but I must ask all non-family personnel to leave." The woman walked out.

"That's our cue." She smiled, pulling a hand through Sonny's matted and dirty hair. "Get some rest." She patted his shoulder, and stepped back.

"Yeah man, rest up, Ima need you back soon. Kinda sucks vein' the only dude on the squad." Fin gently slapped Carisi's shin, and stood in the doorway with Liv.

"Maybe next time I come around I'll bring Jesse." Dominick smiled for the first time in a while. "They probably wouldn't let me, but she misses her Uncle Sonny." She patted his knee and smiled. "See ya tomorrow."

* * *

It had been hours since his friends had left, and Bella insisted on staying at the hospital, even though it was against protocol. She quickly settled in a seat to Dominick's left, and was reading. Sonny had fallen asleep, facing away from his sister, but had woken to the sound of her soft and slightly distant sobs.

"No, Mamma.. No, it's just why can't you come down and see him... Well yes, but..." Everything went quiet. "Yes.. Yes. Okay Mom. Bye." Her footsteps grew closer, and louder, almost like John's and Jimmy's when they walked down the stairs. Sonny froze. What if it wasn't Bella walking towards him? Maybe it was Jimmy. Or even worse, his partner.

"I'm sorry Sonny." Bella whispered, calming Sonny, but he still didn't move. "I'm sorry any of this happened." Carisi dug his face into the pillow on his right, careful not to move anything but his head. She lightly grabbed his hand, but searing shot through his bruised wrist.

"B-Bella. Ah-" He turned his head to look at his sister, who had dropped his hand, but cut off his words. "S-Sorry. P-Please. 'M sorry." He mumbled, trying to speak, but quietly.

"You don't need to be sorry-"

"P-please j-just don't m-make me..." his words became inaudible, "Aga-in." He buried his face in the pillow, and waited. Dominick was expecting John to come back.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you glad to be going home finally?" Rollins pushed Carisi's wheelchair out of the front of the hospital. It had been about a week since Carisi was admitted, and he would have left earlier, but he couldn't. The phycologist had to talk to Sonny multiple times due to multiple psychotic breaks. After carefully considering each possible mental illness, the doctor had diagnosed Dominick with not just PTSD, but also panic disorder, anxiety disorder, and even dysthymia, a mild depression.

"Yeah, I mean, why couldn't I go home before?" Sonny wiggled in the chair, trying to get at least somewhat comfortable. It had only been a week since they found him in that Hell hole, and the bruises covering his body showed how short of a time it had been, each one started a pretty light purple, then turned black, then yellow.

"You know why." Rollins playfully hit her coworker on the shoulder, care not to hot to hard.

"Yeah, Rollin, I know. But a week? Seems like a long time to me."

She shook her head. "Ya know, if it were up to me, you would still be in the hospital." She wheeled her friend across the parking lot, stoping a her car. She pushed the wheelchair to the side of the car, and gave Carisi his crutches. She opened the truncate of her car, folded the wheelchair and threw it in, hurrying to get Carisi home.

"R-Rollins. I.. need some help!" He cried out from the other side of the car. She sprinted from the open driver's door, to the right side of the car. To her surprise, Carisi was fine. He stood trying to look over his shoulder.

"What is wrong?" Her voice sounded impatient. He lowered his hand and slugged his shoulders over the crutches.

"'M sorry, I just don't know how to get in." He opened the door, and wobbled forward.

"Oh um, put your left crutch in the car, and sit." Carisi followed her instructions, but hit his head on the car, and almost fell twice. He awkwardly sat on the seat, moving it backwards until his long legs could fit.

"Are you, ok?" Rollins shut her car door in sync with Sonny. She carefully looked over how he sat, noticing how uncomfortable he looked.

"Um yeah. Just..."

"Oh my gosh!" Rollins sudden realization made Carisi flinch. "Do you want a pillow? I'm sorry I totally forgot your-"

"No, Rollins. 'M alight."

"Why don't you just," Rollins reached over her coworker to adjust the seat, but stopped when she noticed how he had curled up, covering his face with his arms and folding his back slightly towards his legs. "..Oh- Um... Sorry." She slowly pulled her hand back.

* * *

Rollins walked into Carisi's small dinning room, holding her phone to her ear.

"See what he wants." Olivia's voice was soft on the other end of the phone. Rollins lowered the phone and stepped into Carisi's room. He tensed slightly at the sound of the footsteps, but relaxed slightly at the sight of his friend.

"Carisi, are you okay? Would you like me to spend the night?" Her voice was soft and she slowly walked towards the half empty king sized bed.

"No... No! No! Please! No!" He pushed up against the headboard of the bed, igorning the pain that thumped in his head when it slammed on the bed.

"Carisi!" She stepped forward again, and flinched at the sound of his head slamming against the wall again. "Carisi! Dominick! It is Rollins, Amanda Rollins." She stepped closer to Carisi- just an arm length away, setting the phone on the stand next to his bed.

"P- Please. Just… stop. I- I'm… just let me go. Please. I won't tell anyone." He whimpered, burying his head in his pillow.

"Carisi stop! It is Rollins!" She snapped. Amanda lunged at him, grabbing his arms and rearranging him. She pushed the pillow away from his face, and grabbed the phone.

"Benson? You there?"

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"A flashback or something. What do I-" Carisi grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Help! Please!" He screamed into the phone, and kicked Amanda off of him. "Please!"

"Dominick," Liv's voice was stern, but soft. "You are safe. Remember? This is Olivia Benson, and Amanda is the one who is trying to help you." He dropped the phone, and turned, watching Rollins pick it up.

"No he is staring at me… no he just kicked me when he grabbed the phone."

"Rollins, are you okay?"

"No- I mean yeah, I'm fine. I just… What do I do with him?"

"Is his episode done yet?"

Rollins stared at him. He looked away, pushing off the bed and wobbled into the bathroom, shutting the door. A quiet click, indicated that he had locked the door and Amanda sighed.

"Yeah it's over…"


	15. Chapter 15

"Carisi!" Rollins pounded on the door. "Are you okay?" After his episode, Sonny ran into the bathroom, and locked the door. Rollins had cautiously walked towards the door, but started running when she heard the loud, and constant banging against the wall.

"Dominick, I am coming in." Amanda ran to the kitchen, grabbing a butter knife, and came back to the bathroom to unlock the door. She scrambled with the knife, twisting it until the door popped open.

"Carisi?" She slowly pushed the door, but stopped when it hit something, probably his foot.

"I just want the room to stop!" He cried out, slamming his head against the wall again.

"Hey- Hey!" Rollins ran over to him, grabbing him and cradling his head in her lap. "You want the room to stop what?"

"Spinning."

He sat up, but Amanda tried to push him back down. On his left was a white bathtub, and to Amanda's right was the toilet. He quickly glanced at Amanda then turned left, throwing up in the tub. When he was done he later back down in Amanda's lap.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" Amanda played with his hair. It look different without the gel, but his hair was soft, and fluffy.

"Everything." He sighed, tears gathering in his eyes. "It was hard, without you being there. I just wanted to give up… I don't anymore, I just… I'll never be the same."

"I know." Rollins was almost at a loss of words. She paused for a moment, then her voice came back soft and quiet. "How many time in total?"

"Five." He whispered, remembering the pain of being slumped over the chair, and the inability to breathe. Then the brutal pace the men would create inside of him.

Rollins nodded, almost regretting her question. "Did you-"

"'M sorry Rollins. I didn't mean to make you feel bad about leavin'. 'M glad you did. And when I got made at your... tactics. 'M sorry I wasn't able to take all the pain from 'ya."

Rollins processed his words. Dominick waited for a reply, but he didn't get one. The steady pace of Rollins's hand through his hair was comforting, but he wanted- needed- her to talk. But what could she say?"

* * *

"Rollins." Liv was waiting for the woman to walk into the precinct, and immediately called her into her office.

"Lieu." Amanda followed the stare from her boss, sitting in the comfy seat in front of the large desk.

"How'd it go?" Liv sat down in her computer chair, placing her folded hands on the desk.

"Well, after I hung up, I found him in the bathroom, I sat with him. He threw up a few times, but I convinced him to lay down in bed, then he fell asleep."

Liv looked pleased. "And?"

"And what?" Rollins shot back. "I cleaned up the bathroom, and slept on the couch."

Olivia nodded. "How did he sleep?"

"He didn't. Musta' gotten up eight times. Not to mention the numerous nightmares, four of them, that scared him awake, usually screaming and sweatin' something bad when he woke up."

Olivia nodded. "And where is he now?"

"At his apartment."

* * *

Dominick sat in bed, trying to fall asleep, but he was scared. Every time the heater turned on, it would groan and make loud, and scary noises. He tried turning on the TV to mute the startling noises, but the TV was too quiet, the hearter was too loud, and there was no way he could possibly go to sleep.

Carisi slowly made himself move, grabbing his crutches, and making the way to his kitchen. He opened the stainless steel door, dropping on crutch in the process.

"Crap." He mumbled, pulling out the meatballs and sauce his sister made for him. He gently placed his other crutch against the counter, and placed his foot on the ground. He took a step forward, ignoring the severe pain in his ankle.

Another step. He was only about six steps from his microwave when he realized that he was facing the wrong way, going straight forward, instead of facing the small machine. He picked up a foot slightly, turning it towards the microwave, and placing it back down, He tried it with the other foot, but failed.

The meatballs had flown all over and the sauce spattered the floor. Carisi had landed face first into the fake tile, getting sauce all other his face, and shocking his whole body with the pain that rattled his breathing. The sauce was everywhere, probably staining at least on of the surfaces it was exposed to, but Sonny lied on the ground, not moving.


	16. Chapter 16

"Carisi, you there?" Olivia banged on the apartment door. "Carisi? I'm coming in!" She sifted through her purse, searching for the key to his apartment that Amanda had given her. Once she found it, she onlocked the door, and slowly pushed the wooden door open.

"Carisi?" She placed her hand on the piece hidden by the jacket. She placed her bag on the floor, when she caught a glimpse of something red, coating the floor in the kitchen. "Carisi?" Liv pulled the gun out of the holster, aiming it at the floor.

"What the-" There Carisi was, laying on the floor, not moving. "Carisi!" She placed her gun in the holster, and stepped over the spots of the red substance on the floor. "Are you okay?"

Olivia pushed Sonny on his side, only to see that not only was he breathing and had no indication of trauma, but that he was wide awake, and seemed mad.

"Are you okay?" She lowered herself almost to his level, but he swatted at her.

"I'm fine." He snapped. Pulling himself to a sitting position. "Just hand me my crutches." Sonny held out his hands, waiting. "Could ya take any longer?" He smiled.

"Carisi are you sure you're okay? Did you hit your head?" She turned toward Sonny, carrying the crutches in her hands.

"No. I am fine." He sighed, taking the crutches and pulling himself up. "I set my crutches there. I kinda deserved it."

"Carisi-"

"I am okay Lieu, everyone can stop worryin' 'bout me already. I don't need to be… coddled."

Olivia sighed, directing her detective to a chair, and sitting in the one facing it. "Carisi, you're not fine. You went through Hell and back. There is no way that you can be fine."

"All due respect Lieu, but I'm not some young girl that got assaulted out of the blue, in the middle of a dark and scary street. Those are the people that need your help. Not me."

She gently put and hand on his shoulder, causing him to tense slightly. "Dominick, you aren't some girl that was assault on the street. You were kidnapped, beaten, starved, forced to take drugs. So no you are not some girl on the street, but you are important. You are no less important than that girl that was rapped and is alone and scared. In fact, when you had multiple cases, which one was more important to close: A serial rapist, whom tortures his victims, or a perp who attacked one person, one time. Both cases are important- they both mean something to someone, but the women who were tortured, have a harder time getting over this."

Olivia looked Carisi in the eye, noticing the tears forming. "But-" she took her hand off his shoulder. "-All I did was lay a hand gently on you, as a way of comfort, and you tense. Carisi you are a victim. You may hate that and that term, but you are. And when you finally accept that, that's when you can build back your life. If will never be the same, but just think about all the victims you have helped. They aren't perfect, and I am sure they don't do the same activities that they did before their assaults, but they are stronger, and more cautious. That is not a bad thing. And you will get stronger. You will get back to normal. But for right now, you need to cry, or get angry, or wat a lot of ice cream. Do whatever you need to do because I need my detective back. I need Dominick Carisi in my squad room, bring goat cheese pizza, and Italian pastries."

She watched as Sonny wiped his face, and he stood up, leaving his crutches behind.

"Carisi I don't know if you should-"

"Chocolate ice cream or Italian ice?" He wobbled to the freezer, waiting for an answer.

"I'll take the ice cream. Do you have anything good on your TV?" Liv took out her phone and texted Amanda, hoping she could watch Noah for her.

"I don't know," Carisi dropped a full tub of ice cream next to Liv. "Let's go see." Sonny grabbed his crutches in one hand, and carried the lemon ice in the other. "I'm kinda in the mood for somethin' sappy, ya' know."

Olivia smiled as she followed him. _That's my detective._

* * *

Sorry for for the long wait, but I have decided to end the story here. I don't want to drag it out because then it would be brining to write and also to read. Thank you everyone for your support.


End file.
